Wizard
A wizard is a practitioner exhibiting the fullest range of magical abilities known to mortals. They are considered to be the upper levels of power in comparison to mortals.Storm Front, ch. 2 Description Wizards have several innate abilities. Soulgaze: When a wizard looks into someone's eyes, he sees more than just what color they are. Eyes are windows to the soul. When they make eye contact for too long, or too intently, she gets to peek in through the windows. You can't hide what you are from a wizard's soulgaze, and he can't hide from you. You both see each other for what you are, within, and it's with a clarity so intense that it burns itself into your head. Looking on someone's soul is something you never forget—no matter how badly you might want to. Of course, a soulgaze requires both participants to have a soul, so it's not a risk when starring at animals or creatures from the nevernever. Two people can only share a soulgaze once, and after that like things seen with the sight it stays with you forever always fresh in your mind.Dead Beat, ch. 17 Wizard's Sight: This ability goes by many names. It is the ability to see representations of magic on the physical world. For example, if a wizard sees a man whose wife has just died, he might see the man with sword wounds all over his body. It is also able to pierce through various illusions. However, it has a major flaw that prevents it from being commonly used; what is seen is never forgotten. While there is a chance of seeing something positive, the chances are that the wizard would see enough negative sights to drive him into complete insanity.Storm Front, ch. 11 Longevity and regeneration: Powerful wizards have been known to live over 400 years.[[Jim Butcher] forum post] This longevity is because their use of magic, the esence of creation itself, and is closely related to an inate ability for bodies to heal at something like an idealized maximum of human potential, assuming that the mind really /is/ able to restore the body so effectively.[[Jim Butcher] forum post] Wizard Sense: It's similar to "Spidey sense" in how it works. Instead of danger, what it detects is magic—in its natural state and worked forms. It's a natural ability in every practitioner. A regular person with that type of sensory feedback, in theory, makes it possible for them to become a wizard.Ghost Story, ch. 28 Each individual wizard has his or her own particular way of using their power. There is no one single standard fo how they use any spell. For example, when evoking fire, one wizard might send forth a stream of tiny stars like machine gun fire, another can send a stream up in a high arc. They can be a variety of different colors.Turn Coat, ch. 42 Government Wizards are governed by the White Council. A wizard breaking the Laws of Magic and using Black magic is termed a warlock. Breaking the Laws results in persecution, prosecution and punishment by the White Council.Proven Guilty, ch. 1 Longevity ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Waldo Butters excitedly tells Harry Dresden that he has an unusually healing ability attributed to his being a Wizard. Past breaks have completely healed which just simply doesn't happen to regular people. This could explain a Wizard's longevity. And, because of this amazing ability to heal, Harry may just get the use of his hand back in the future.Dead Beat, ch. 4 ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Anastasia Luccio states that most people aren't willing to accept a radical fact like the long life span of wizards. Some of her family are born several generations after the time she was born. They are strangers to her, though she doesn't see it that way. She checks in on them and looks out for any developing talent. Martha Liberty lives with her multiple great granddaughter and her children. So, some families can accept this fact but for most wizards, it ends badly to stick around their descendants.Turn Coat, ch. 28 ''Changes'' In Changes, Ebenezar McCoy told Dresden that what's going on in headquarters in Edinburgh could be the end of organized Wizardry and the end of the Laws of Magic.Changes, ch. 19 References See also *Category:Wizards for a list of known wizards Category:Wizards Category:Dead Beat Category:Turn Coat Category:Changes